


Ineffable Valentines - Day 2: Roses

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, and his treatment of his plants therein, will i ever learn how to tag?? unlikely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: "Now, you listen here, lads. And lasses. And la- uh... whatever the equivalent is if you're neither of those. You are not just any old blossoms. And you know that."Crowley's cordoned off a particular area of his flat to dedicate it especially to the roses he'd started growing not too long ago - almost immediately after confirming with Aziraphale at last, some short time after averting armageddon, that they were indeed in a relationship.The roses have yet to fully bloom, but Crowley thinks them mature enough to have this conversation about their responsibilities.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 2: Roses

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of [this](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! today's prompt: roses  
> :>

"Now, you listen here, lads. And lasses. And la- uh... whatever the equivalent is if you're neither of those. _You_ are not just any old blossoms. And you know that."

Crowley's cordoned off a particular area of his flat to dedicate it especially to the roses he'd started growing not too long ago - almost immediately after confirming with Aziraphale at last, some short time after averting Armageddon, that they were indeed in a relationship.

The roses have yet to fully bloom, but Crowley thinks them mature enough to have this conversation about their responsibilities.

"No, you all are _special_. That's partially why I've given you a space of your own instead of putting you with the other plants. But _don't_ let that go to your heads - or petals, or whatever - you still have a job to do."

He paces slowly in front of the budding roses, looking down on them with stony eyes.

"You," he continues, "Are going to be presented to someone very, _very_ important in a couple of weeks. Which means you, even more so than the rest of your _friends_ in this flat, have to be the most gorgeous plants in the world. Which _means_ I won't tolerate _any_ of you working with anything less than a hundred and ten percent effort."

He ceases his pacing, and faces the flowers, clasping his hands together behind his back.

"You're young, I know. You don't know yet just how red, and white, and yellow, respectively, that you have to be. So I'm telling you now, so that you have no excuses for disappointing me later: if I don't see you making progress towards the very brightest shades of your respective colours as you begin to bloom..."

The demon leans down, coming face to face (or, rather, face to bud) with the flowers. He looks them over slowly, his expression icy.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen what happens to anyone else in this flat that _disappoints_ me."

A shiver runs up the roses' stems with the threat.

"If I had wanted flowers that looked _decent_ , or _good_ , or, somebody forbid, _not bad_ , I could go to any old shop in the city and buy some there. Could easily do that. But your recipient deserves nothing less than the most _perfect_ roses he can get, and that's what he's going to fucking get."

Then, he stands back up straight again, and folds his arms.

"You lot get _one_ chance. One chance to please me, and one chance to please the fellow you're going to soon. And if you don't, there _will_ be consequences. Very unpleasant, very painful, very regrettable consequences. Do. I. Make. Myself. _Clear_?" He damn near hisses his words.

The flowers don't respond, because they are flowers, but they do tremble ever so slightly, because they are Crowley's flowers.

Crowley is displeased by the lack of a reaction. "Well, _**do I**_?!" he yells.

A violent tremor shakes the roses, which sates the demon.

"Good. Well then... get to work."

The roses would breathe a sigh of relief, were they not plants, once Crowley exits the room, finished with today's lecture for them. However, they are indeed just plants, so all they do is calm their trembling, and start putting all their effort into growing as best they can.

* * *

"Angel~!" Crowley calls into Aziraphale's bookshop as he enters, a hint of a sing-song tone to his voice. He can't, and doesn't, even try to hide how wide his smile is. "I'm here!"

"Oh! Crowley, darling!" Aziraphale responds, peeking out from behind a book shelf, with a bright smile adorning his own face. "Hello!"

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, just a second - I got caught up in re-shelving this section here, and I need to put these awa-" The angel interrupts himself, his eyes drawn to a particular something Crowley's holding, hidden behind his back. "Dear, might I ask what that is?"

Crowley's corporeal heart flutters, and he brings the thing - _things_ \- into view, holding them out and offering them to Aziraphale.

A bouquet of roses, with luscious petals of bright, sunny yellow, deep crimson, and snowy white.

"My word... Are these...?"

"For you." Crowley answers Aziraphale's half-asked question. "Something special for our, um. Date."

Aziraphale accepts the flowers, gently touching the petals in mild awe of their beauty. "Oh, Crowley, my dear..." He giggles. "We're just going out to dinner, it's hardly anything new to us. Why the flowers?"

"What, I have to have an excuse to give my angel gifts? It's not enough that I just feel like it?"

"Oh, no, I'm not saying that, my love. It's just unexpected, is all."

"Do you... like them?" Crowley asks, in a tone that's equal parts sheepish and excited.

"Do I ever! I love them, they're so _beautiful_ , dear, thank you!" Aziraphale kisses the demon on the cheek, and looks over the flowers again. "Lord, just look at them, how lovely... You didn't have to do this, you know - you really are _too_ sweet to me."

Crowley's smile grows, and he drapes an arm over Aziraphale's shoulders. "Oh, but I _did_ have to, angel. Because I felt like it. And because you deserve it. Anyway, shall we head off, then?"

"Yes, let's! Let me just go and find something to put these in, and I'll be right with you."

Aziraphale heads off further into the book shop to find himself a vase, and Crowley watches on, his heart swelling at how his angel admires the roses.

 _Good job, you lot_ , he thinks. _Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> I only considered this after I'd written this goddamn thing but the roses being in a bouquet doesn't mean death for them I promise they got some kind of reward for their hard work I'm of the opinion that crowley doesn't actually kill his plants I swear guys there's a logical way to explain this hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmg  
> [come chat w/ me on the tumblrs about these ineffable fools](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/) uwu


End file.
